


The Unexpected Romance

by kaystiel_Destiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actor Castiel (Supernatural), Actor Dean Winchester, Benny as Deans manger, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Dean and Cas' characters in love, M/M, Openly Bisexual Dean Winchester, Ruby playing as demon named Gen, Switching, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-08 10:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaystiel_Destiel/pseuds/kaystiel_Destiel
Summary: I have written some horrible fics before my old username was Kaystiel Peck... but now im new and improved so here we go... i do not know how this will turn out, because i came up with the idea for a fic like this and then ended up making it so idk ..... Please let me know in the comments what you guys think about this first chapter please





	1. Deans point of view

**Author's Note:**

> I have written some horrible fics before my old username was Kaystiel Peck... but now im new and improved so here we go... i do not know how this will turn out, because i came up with the idea for a fic like this and then ended up making it so idk ..... Please let me know in the comments what you guys think about this first chapter please

 

 

 

Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak are both very well known actors. They have very minimal interaction with each other. Sure they have seen each other at events and red carpets, but they never did anything other than a quick hello or a wave before they were bombarded by flashing cameras and yelling news reporters. But when Deans people told him that he would be working with Castiel Novak he actually was kind of excited to be doing it so he signed it very easily.

 

Dean has always been known as the "pretty boy who every one wants but can't have" so when Dean enters a new relationship its a compleate shocker. Dean is open about his sexualyity, he always was from the start of his career. He wasn't affraid of how people would treat him, because he knew that even if people did care about what his sexuality was, he would get hate any where, he is a famous actor, every one has an opinion of him.

He never has cared about anyone elses opinion other than his, or Sammy's. Dean can't deny that he hasn't thought of Castiel in a certain way, because dear god is Castiel Novak attractive. Dean spends most of his free time single, and trying to practice on his acting skills. The theme or whole point of the show is about a man who fights the "things that go bump in the night" and fights the supernatural, ends up being dragged down to hell by a demon, and a male angel comes down from Heaven to save him, end up slowly falling in love. So that part wont cause any harm to Dean reputation.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

hen Dean gets a phone call from Castile's people saying that they are coming over with his people to discuss the terms of the contract, Dean sets up lots of snacks and drinks. Roughly 30 minuets later Deans door bell rings, and he walks a little bit faster than he should have to get to the door. When he opens the door he can see Castiel dressed in his usual casual wear, a trench coat with a nice suit underneath and his tie all askew. The first thing that Dean noticed about Castiel is his blue eyes. The way he looks at Dean when he just stands there staring for a second. When one of Castiel people coughs it snaps Dean out of it and he invites them in.

Dean shows them into his huge living area, which has high hanging chandeliers, a couch, a huge T.V. some chairs, the usual stuff in a living area. Beside the big couch stands a table full of snacks and drinks for every one that when Castiel sees it he all but runs for the table and pours himself some water. Dean gestures to the couch and chairs for every one to sit down around the huge coffee table that is taking up a good bit of room on the floor.

Deans people talk first by telling Dean and Castiel about the theme of the show, and how it may or may not affect both of their lives. When Castiel's people mention that in real life they may be "shipped together, just like your characters will be on the show". Dean and Castiel look at each other, and just laugh quietly. Then both of their people just look up and then look down and continue reading the terms. Right before they leave they tell them that they will start filming in just sevenmonths.

Dean stands to get something to eat off of the table, and asks if Castiel wants any thing. Castiel just shrugs his shoulders. So Dean brings him back some small bag of something, and another bottle of water. Once Dean and Castiel both know what they are getting into with filming this show, they sign the papers that say they are going to agree to everything, and all of the long hours and hell that can come with the filming of any show, how they may get call Satanist because of the shows characters and their jobs. Dean shows every one out the front door.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean closes the door after every one leaves and he gets to work on cleaning the table and the little bit of trash that has made its way on to the table. While he is cleaning he thinks about every thing that he just signed and how much work it is going to be, even though it is only supposed to be one season. He thinks about all of the hours he o going to be at home during the filming of the show. he thinks about the name of the show Supernatural.... such a great name for the show. He learned that the creator of the show was going to name it Unatual but decided to change it last minuet. He thinks about how the people said that they may be shipped just like the characters might be and he blushes. He makes his way to the trash can throws away the trash, washes his hands, then heads to the shower. Then to bed to read over his copy of the contract.

He stays up to well past 1 am going over and over the contract. Reading every line to make sure that he has every thing right, that he won't go do something that will breach the contract once the show starts filming. It's mostly the usual stuff no pictures can be taken and shown to the fans or be posted online for any one to see. What to say to people when they come up asking about the show and what is gonna happen next. He drifts off to sleep at some point because he wakes up to the bright light coming in from the window he has right above his bedframe, shining right in his eyes.

He gets out of bed slowly, yawning and setting his feet on the floor. He walks over to the bathroom next to his room and looks himself in the mirror and just thinks," Im too tired for this I need coffee." So he releives himself in the bathroom, washes his hands and heads down staris os that he can make some fresh coffee. He puts the new K- cup in and presses start. As soon as he smells the coffee begining to brew he wakes up a bit more. Soon the coffee is finished and he takes it and brings it to his room.

Then he takes out his lap-top and looks things about Castiel Novak. The only thing that Dean kows about Castiel is that he is a very kind, loving person, who puts others first and uses his fame for good. Also that he is hot, really,really hot. So when he puts in his name something that shows up is something called gishwes. He clicks on a link that brings him to the home page and he reads about it. The home page says that Castiel Novak is the founder of this thing and it helps so many people around the world, it is a way for people with a likes and differences to gather and fun and make friends. He also learns that Castiel is gay. Or at least has not dated a female while famous. So that makes Dean a little bit happier, although its not like Dean is expecting to get with Castiel.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Dean closes his lap-top, and gets dressed for the day. Once he is dressed he gets a text message from Benny. Saying that he needs to get to the office so that he can get the script. Dean moans loudly before grabbing his coffee and getting to his car to drive to the office. The ride there was quiet and long, but once he gets there he sees all of the people involved with the show. Ruby, a fierce but lovely actress, playing Gen a demon. Scott a goofy actor, playing the roll of Frank Devereaux, someone who helps Deans character with a few hunts and investigations. Along with a few more other important actors and actresses. Dean walks up to Benny, his manager, and sees Castiel and his manger Crowley sitting there waiting for him to show up. Benny stands up and shakes Deans hand before sitting back down.

They talk about a few things and then Dean gets his copy of the script to take home and over the next seven months he has to memorize his script for the first good bit of episodes. Dean shakes every ones hand and leaves, he get into his car and drives off. With the script laying down next to him in the passenger seat. He waits to get home to really look over the script because he was to excited to be filming for him to really look at the script at the office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel goes over his script and talks with Dean over lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay SOOOO I did have a nice lengthed chapter ready for you guys buUuUUut it all got deleted. and I was very very angry and salty about it but I still tried to re write the chapter like I had it yesterday. please tell me about what youthink in the comments please

 

 

Castiel waits for Dean to leave for him to say good bye to the people still in the office. He takes his script with him. He stays for a little while talking to the other cast members and asking how excited they are for the show. Then he shakes one last hand of the cast and leaves for home. He feels in his pocket for his keys, and unlocks his car.

He sets his copy of the script down on the passenger side seat. staring at it briefly. He starts his car and heads home. While driving home he thinks about how the show could turn out.

Once he gets home he opens the front door, he takes off his coat and hangs it up by the door. He walks up to his room quickly looking at the script. He tosses his script onto his bed. Taking off his clothes, and going to the bathroom to relieve himself. He walked into the room he puts on a simple t-shirt and snug jeans. That he is proud to say fit his ass perfectly.  


he sits back down on his bed and scoots back so that he can rest against the front of the head board. He sits there reading over and over the script and imagining what the scenes would look like, and how he should say this line, or what faces should he make. He spends over two hours going over the script in his head. Just trying to memorize the script. When ever his stomach growls he decides to take a break and eat some breakfast. It is only 9 a.m.

 

He makes some eggs with bacon and toast. Something simple, but enough to hold him off till lunch. He brings his food up to him room, and he goes over the script while he eats. He will say a few lines and pause waiting as if Dean and the other actors are in the room with him, and he will eat while he is pausing. He imagines the other actors and how they would say this certain line.

 

But most of all the one persona that he can really see on how they would say a certain line,  how they would form their muscles, and how the emotion would be transformed and showed off is Dean. Dean has such expressive eyes and hes so emotional, he get emotionally attached to his characters and it really shows in the way that he acts and portrays his characters. Castiel can see how Dean would say his line back to Castiel. he spends hours doing this daydreaming about how Dean would do anything, perfect. Castiel doesn't know Dean very well but he knows plenty to know that Dean is hot as hell. They have talked to each other before enough to know very unimportant thing about each other.

 

The only reason that he stops is because his stomach declares that it is time to eat lunch, when he looks at the clock on his table by the bed, it is 1:30 p.pm. So he goes down stairs and calls Dean. Castiel hadn't even known that he called Dean until Dean answered. "Hello this is Dean." Castiel says "Hey Dean this is Castiel, ….." Dean cuts him off "How did you get me number?" "Oh your manager Benny gave it to me." "Oh okay, well what's up?" "I was wondering if you would like to go to munch somewhere and talk about the script and get to know each other better, because we were told about our characters rolls being very close." Dean pauses for a few seconds and laughs saying "Sure, just text me where you want to eat after we hang up." nd Dean hangs up and saves Castiel's number immediately. 

 

* * *

 

Right as Dean saves the number he gets a text message from Castiel. Telling him where to meet him. Dean puts on his nicest clothes that he can wear before it counts as dress clothes. He grabs his keys and then heads out the door. He unlocks his car and then drives off to the restaurant. Dean gets there and he spots Castiel already inside 20 minuets later. Dean tells the staff at the front that he is with someone who is already there, and he just walks up to Castiel.   


Dean stands next to Castiel at the table waiting for him to stand. And when he does Dean walks beside Castiel and they make it up to the buffet area. They really don't say any thing while getting their food because they know that if any one knows anything about the show that the producer didn't put out as public yet they can get in trouble. So they just wait till they are the table to really talk about things. 

 

"So what did you want to talk about the script?" Dean says over a mouth full of food. Castiel looks up and says "Nothing really other than just what do you think about the script so far, and the actors that we will be working with?" "I think that the script is really great and will help the characters be shown really well, also that the script could be changed very easily. I also know that we start filming in about seven months." "Dang that's real soon considering that the show has just been approved for filming." "Yeah it is but im kind of glad that we start soon, I cant wait to start filming with the other actors, they are such great people from what I have heard. And I get to film with you and your beautiful blue eyed self."  _Dean thinks to him self "did I really just say that out loud?"_ Dean blushes and just laughs it off as harmless compliment.  


But Castiel has a different idea. He looks at Dean for a few moments and says "Thanks, you have nice eyes too and your acting isn't so bad either." Deans blush gets worse. Castiel and Dean just spend the rest of the time eating their lunch and talking about each other. So that they can be more comfortable around each other. Dean talks about how he used to want to be a firefighter when he was younger and lots of other young Dean things. Castiel does the same. Dean ends up leaving the tip because Castiel had already said he was gonna pay the bill. So he tipped 25 percent.

 

Castiel had talked Dean into going to his house to try to look at the scripts and figure out how they are going to portray their characters. Dean and Castiel cant help but think separately to themselves that they have a slight crush on each other. They both know that they are very attractive guys with very nice qualities. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel talk about the script at Castiel's house and they kiss for the sake of the show and the characters. Dena has a wet dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have always hated short chapters but I always understood that it is hard to get long chapters.... so I try to posy fast because my chapters are only like 1400- 1800 words per chapter. and im sorry about that so please just bear with me...…… I promise it will be a great fic

 

 

> Dean follows Castiel out to the parking lot and they get in to their respective vehicles. Dean follows Castiel to his house. Castiel pulls up into a spot and Dean follows suit right next to him. When Dean gets out of the car as the garage door is closing, Dean absent mindedly follows Castiel into his house. Its almost like his body knew what he wanted to do before his mind did. Dean stood where he was right inside of the house, it was not a huge, typical house that you could find with an actor. He lived in an average two story house, but the inside was beautiful. Dean saw a house that has such a nice inside, with a nice couch and the typical furnishing. Dean goes to sit down on the couch but Castiel grabs his arm and shakes his head.   
>    
>  Castiel lets go after staring at Dean and starts to walk up the stairs to his study. Even the upstairs is beautiful. Dean follows Castiel into the study. "Just sit down and wait I have to go get my script. Do you have yours?"  "Yeah I do." Dean says taking it out of his pocket, half way folded. Castiel returns not even 3 minuets later with his copy of his script and he is missing his light coat he had on before he went to his room. Dean marvels at the sight of Castiel's ass when he turns to close the door.
> 
>  
> 
> When Castiel turns around he sees Dean staring at him but he doesn't do anything. He just keeps walking to sit down next to Dean. Castiel says" Okay so, I would like to see how you think your character is portrayed, by you. So read the script to me and then I will do the same to you." "Oaky lets do this." Dean says happily. Dean says his first few lines of the script which are mostly Michael calling a very close family member to see if any one still cares, and to let them know that he is back.
> 
>  
> 
> When he tries to call Bobby, the family member, Bobby hangs up. So Dean walks to Bobby's house. Other things happen and Dean and Bobby end up in an abandoned barn summoning what ever it is that pulled Dean out of hell. Turns out it is an Angel. And in comes Castiel. The characters have some interaction and Castiel knocks out Bobby, other stuff happens and Dean pauses, and he asks " Do you want to do the kiss? Like right now? I mean we... we don't..." Dean is cut off by Castiel leaning forward and planting his lips on Deans. 
> 
>  
> 
> Dean just sits there in shock at first but then after he processed what happened he is leaning into the kiss. Then they pull apart and Castiel says his lines. The whole time Dean is thinking to himself  _did he really just do that? Because if he is gonna kiss like that during the show, than I could get used to that._ Castiel waits for Dean to say his line but it just looks like Dean is in outer space. With a smile on his face. "Earth to Dean, hello Deeaaan." Castiel says waving his hand in front of Deans face.
> 
>  
> 
> Dean shakes his head slightly and asks " What?" With a blush to his cheeks. "It's time for you say your line." Castiel says slowly, looking at Dean blushing he smiles. "You know that's adorable." "Hey you know what leave me alone." Dean says point at Castiel and smirking. "I cant help it you are very attractive." "It's okay you are too." Castiel looks into Deans eyes for something saying that he shouldn't have said that. But all he can see is something that looks like relief.  He takes in a deep breath and moves away from Dean. Dean leans back into his chair and just sits there while Castiel leaves. Once he returns Castiel has two cups in his hands.
> 
>  
> 
> "Can you give me a hand here? Just grab one of them, they are the same thing." Dean does as he was asked/told. He sets it down on the coaster on the desk and Castiel just says "Lets take a break, im gonna go to my room you can go to the bath room right down the hall to the right last door, or you can explore if you want. Be back in like 10 minuets." "Okay." Dean says as Castiel leaves the room. Dean looking at his ass once again.   
>  _Man I'm in trouble aren't I?_ he thinks to himself. He takes a deep breath once he knows that Castiel is down the hall away from the door.
> 
>  
> 
> Dean goes down to the kitchen, but gets lost, at first he walks into the down stairs bathroom. Then he finds the kitchen. He grabs something to snack on, since it is 3 P.M. Just something to hold him off until he can get home to eat dinner. He takes his snack back upstairs to get his water that Castiel brought up. And Castiel is already back in the study. "Oaky are you ready to start again?" "Yeah lets start over." They do every thing that they did the first time. Even the kiss.  _May as well get used to it before we start filming_ Castiel thought to himself. By the time they have read over the entire script a few times, even saying the other actors parts to get as much of the " _effect_ " as possible, Dean says good bye to Castiel and leaves. 
> 
>  
> 
> When Dean gets home he just sits in his bed for a few hours and thinks about what happened to day. He wonders why Castiel would say that he is very attractive. Even though Dean knows that he is an attractive man, he still got embarrassed when Castiel said that he was attractive. He thinks about the fact that he told Castiel that he too was attractive. He wonders why he did that. " _maybe I told him that because of the kiss. it has to be because of that._ " Dean tells himself that because he knows why he really did that. He likes Castiel. Like a lot. he is a nice, funny, adorable, attractive, person who really cares about other people. Dean cant help but have a huge crush on Castiel.
> 
>  
> 
> Dean's stomach tells him its time to eat when he looks at the alarm clock on his table it is almost 7 P.M. He stands up from the bed and his knees crack from staying in the same position for so long. He goes to his kitchen and makes burgers. Which he learned is Castiel's favorite food. He also learned that Castiel loves bee's so much. He learned that Castiel didn't have the easiest nor best child hood. But neither had Dean, that did nothing but to help Deann like Castiel more than he already did. Dean sits down at his kitchen table alone, and eats in silence. He washes his plate and the mess from dinner then heads back up stairs to go over the script some more.
> 
>  
> 
> He goes over the script by himself, many times. And each time that he gets to the part where Castiel is supposed to kiss Michael, Dean feels a phantom warmth on his lips form Castiel. Dean decides to go to bed Because it is 11 P.M. when he yawns and starts to slip into a sleep. He texts Castiel good night, and by the time that Castiel replies Dean is asleep. 
> 
>  
> 
> Dean wakes up at 2 A.M. and goes down stairs to get something to drink and he brings a bottle of water up to his room and turns off the light he left on before fell asleep, puts his phone on the bed side table not noticing the message Castiel sent to him before he first fell asleep. He cover ups and gets knocked out immediately. Snoring loudly, being tired from every thing that happened today. He dreams about Castiel, the show and kissing him.
> 
>  
> 
> Dean wakes up to having something sticking to him, and he figures out he had a wet dream.  _Great, I came in my sleep, now I have to wash the sheets. And shower earlier than I had planned._ Dean grudges out of his room and into the bathroom, stripping his clothes as he does so. He turn on the water to as hot as he could stand it. And takes a shower, when he gets out he realizes that he didn't garb clothes to put back on. SO he walks back to his room wrapped up in a towel. He gets dressed and washes that sheets and blanket.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am warning you now. with in this chapter im going to "Travel through time" and flash forward to about when filming would start. Why? you may ask... because I can not make enough chapters for it to be that long.

Dean grabs his phone and plug it in to charge, and when it lights up he looks at it because he has a new message. When he looks at it he realizes its from Castiel list night when he texted him good night. He punches in his password and tells Castiel good morning. 

Castiel responds with "Why good morning Dean how is your day going so far?"

Dean texts back "Great how is yours?" He thinks back to why he is currently taking everything off of his bed. And he laughs, he actually laughs out loud to himself.  _why must I be like this. Why?. I just have the worst of luck, no matter what it is._ Dean knows that the issue that he has isn't exactly the worst thing on the planet but right now it feels like it is. Dean and Castiel text like this, simply, for a while, before its time to really get started for the day.

* * *

Dean and Castiel go about their business for the next 5 months, going to Deans houses and going over the script. They even had some of the other actors come over to talk over the script and what they think. Dean and Castiel's relationship has grown so much since they first really met each other. Some could say that Dean and Castiel are not even trying to hide that they are flirting with each other. They just don't care anymore. They are both oblivious to the fact that they are flirting with each other. When caught being close they say its just that they are great friends.

 

* * *

 

" We only have two more months of waiting before we can actually start filming. I cant wait." Castiel said happily at the restaurant with Dean. "Oh im so ready for it too, I think that we have this script down pat. The only problem we would have is if they change something in it and we don't know about it." "I think you are right fine sir, right you are" Dean looks at Castiel in the eyes and smirks. 

 

_if I do what im thinking right now then what would Dean really do? What would he say? You know what screw it I'm gonna ask him._ Dean snaps his fingers at Castiel and he just looks up at Dean with an adorable look on his face. " Are you okay dude?" "Yeah I'm great actually. In fact I have a question for you." "Okay... ask away." Dean says cautiously. "Okay well, I know that we haven't known each other that long but Dean I like you. I like you so much, you are funny, shy but courageous at the same time. Your abnormally hot, you are amazing, and your eyes, man your eyes are just so beautiful. Would you want to go out with me?" Castiel says, blushing like Dean has never seen before, the silence is driving Castiel crazy. So Dean finally does something he laughs. More of a sigh or relief. He smiles and blushes. 

 

"Castiel, yes of coarse I would. Can you not tell that I have wanted this for so long? It is such a relief that you asked. I wouldn't love anything else than to be your boyfriend. God yes I would freaking love it." Dean reaches across the couch at Castiel's house and grabs a hold of Castiel's hand and moves across the couch to sit next to Castiel. He closes the space between them both, and he kisses Castiel. " You have no clue how long I have wanted to just be able to do that." Castiel just looks at Deans eyes and reaches for Dean shirt and pulls him in, kissing him. "Oh yes, yes I do." They laugh at each other and continue going over that script. Like nothing happened, except that they can actually look at each other with out trying not to get caught by the other, or they can really kiss like they should for the characters.

 

They take a break for lunch when its 12:40 and their stomachs growl. They go to the kitchen and decide that there isn't really anything good in the kitchen. So they go out to eat. They go back to the restaurant that they first went to. When they get out of their cars Dean grabs Castiel's hand and they walk in to the restaurant. Happy as can be. They get a booth, that is hidden from as much people and possible paparazzi, but the waitress says nothing when Dean and Castiel walk up holding hands. They set down their stuff on the same side, and walk up to the buffet line and grab plates. They have their plates full of food and Dean has two plates in his hands, both stacked full of food. 

 

"It looks like you have a balance act in the Circus. Its funny." Castiel says grabbing one of the plates out of Deans hand once he has his only plate set down on the table. "Well I'mt one of those two trip people." "You do know that is said for when people have groceries to bring in right? Not for food trips to the buffet. And you would be getting up again any way to get more of something." Castiel said sliding into the booth and Dean following suit. They sit close but not super close. They don't want to raise an suspicion about them yet. They just talk. They talk about every thing, from the first time they really met each other and why Dean stared at Castiel like he did the first time he had met Castiel. How much they had flirted with each other. How oblivious they were to each others flirting. "Wow we really were blind." Dean says laughing, and smiling at Castiel. and leaning in for a kiss, and Castiel hesitates for a few moments but then he just goes for it. It isn't long because they are in public, and they really don't want people to know yet, but they really cant help each other. 

 

Dean gets up to get some dessert for him and Castiel when Castiel says " Hey I know a great place that has the best freaking ice cream. If you are ready for dessert." "Cas you just read my mind. I was just getting up to get dessert." Dean smiles at Castiel, and they like the first time there, Castiel pays the bill and Dean tips the 25 percent. They leave and get in to their respective cars again, and Dean follows Castiel to the place that he was talking about. Turns out Dean knows exactly where Castiel is going and Dean gets in front of Castiel and beats him there.

"How did you beat me here?" Castiel asks. "Turns out after the first turn I knew where we were going, so I beat you here." They walk in to the ice cream parlor and order their ice cream. they sit out side and eat the ice cream, because it is such a nice beautiful day out side. They eat in quiet other than a few words or a joke told and they laugh at the joke. They leave after they throw away their trash and get in their cars. They go to Deans house. When they get to Deans house Castiel pulls up right next to Deans car. By the time they get back to dean sit is 2P.M.

 

Castiel enters Deans house and he stands there, just like Dean had dine at Castiel's house. "you like huh? I mean I know that it isn't that great but its beautiful I think." "Uh.. yeah Dean this house I beautiful." Dean leads Castiel to his living room and they sit down on the couch right next to the table that held the snacks and drinks that Castiel was very great full for when he first entered Deans house months ago. He doesn't see any thing on the table so he asks "Do you have any thing to drink, like the last time that I was here? For the table?" "Uh yeah I do, but its all in the kitchen. I have to go get it, you can come with me if you would like to." Castiel stands with Dean and Dean grabs Castiel's hand and guides him into the kitchen. Stopping at the cabinet to grab some things and then to the fridge to grab drinks. He pulls out some Powerade's, waters, and some soda's. He doesn't really know what Castiel would like to drink. He should figure that shouldn't he.

 

"what do you like to drink any way? Im pretty sure that I would have it in my house." "Um... anything really, but id prefer alcohol. But its too early for that so water is fine." "Now you are for sure my boyfriend if you want alcohol this early." Dean brings the food and drinks to the table next to the couch and Dean runs to go get his script so that they can get going on it. When he returns with his script Castiel just looks at him and says " Don't you think that we have gone over that thing enough? I mean we haven't gotten any changes to the script since he got the damn thing." "yes we have gone over the script enough, but if we go over it again then we can kiss again as well." Castiel stands up and closes the space between the two saying "Well... now we don't really need a reason to kiss" And he kisses Dean, Deans eyes widening in shock at first but then he just relaxes into the kiss. Moaning slightly at how Castiel's lips feel on his. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my last weekend of my Mardi Gras break so I still may or may not update as much when im back to school.
> 
> I was not planning on posting this chapter so soon but you guys apparently like it so I will post a treat to you guys
> 
> GUYS I HIT OVER 100 HITS BEFORE I EVEN POSTED THIS CHAPTER THANK YOU SO MUCH

 

 

 

 

> Dean pushes slightly into Castiel and Castiel takes in a sharp breath. Waiting for Dean to pull back so they can breath, only he doesn't. Castiel pushes him back so that he can breath, he is breathing erratically, and Dean just quietly laughs at Castiel. "That is so damn adorable Castiel, will you ever not be like that.?' " If it makes you look at me like that then I will always be like this no matter what". " Perfect then. That's great." Dean says pulling Castiel in for another kiss. But this time really leaning into the kiss, groaning low in his throat. Castiel's eyes shoot open. And he just looks at Dean, for a moment and then he just pushes Dean back.
> 
>  
> 
> Leaning over Dean, Castiel just breaks away from the kiss, saying "You know, you don't look so bad like this" Dean grabs the collar of Castiel's jacket and pulls him whispering in to his ear "You do know that I always look good. Other wise you wouldn't be dating me." He pulls away nibbling at Castiel's ear. Earning him a moan and his head thrown back. Dean smirks at Castiel's reaction and then pushes him back. Crawling on top of him "You don't look that bad like this either" Dean says with a smirk. Castiel sits up on his elbows and whisper in Deans ear "I never ever look bad clearly." Then Castiel leans back down, and Dean props him self up above Castiel. They make out for a bit.
> 
>  
> 
> They are sitting down on Deans couch and are watching movies for a few hours when Deans stomach growls. "Looks like you are hungry" Castiel said as he leans on Deans shoulder. Dean responds with" Well when you are kissing a hot person like you, it does burn calories." Dean pushes Castiel off of him and then stands to his feet, walking to the kitchen. He digs around in the cabinet for something and then in the fridge. He grabs some pots and pans and he starts cooking. While he is cooking with the pans Castiel walks up behind him and puts his hands around his waist. Putting his body up close to Deans while he finishes cooking for the two of them. When the food is finished Castiel lets go of Dean so that he can get every thing ready to eat.
> 
>  
> 
> Dean sets down two plates and then pours the food onto them and they eat. By the time they actually get settled down and start eating it is 8 P.M. They talk about nothing really. They just eat with Castiel occasionally saying how good of a cook that Dean is. "Dean I can not believe how good this is. It's amazing." "Thanks Cas, I was always a good cook, but I guess that I never really had to cook for people just mostly my self." "There's no way that you have never cooked for someone else before other than family." Castiel says looking at Dean with the most adorable kind look on his face. "Yep I really never have." Castiel leans forward and presses a soft kiss to Dean lips.
> 
>  
> 
> Tasting the lasting flavor of the food Dean made on Deans lips, Castiel pushed his tongue inside of Deans mouth, and Dean lets him take over the kiss. Dean pushes Castiel back after a few minuets of kissing like teenage girls, and he says "We should clean up the table. Before anything else happens" "Are you hinting that something else  _will_ happen?" Castiel says smirking at Dean. "Maybe I am maybe I am not." Dean grabs the pans he cooked with and they cleaned the dishes and put them away. Occasionally stealing kisses from each other, as they clean and move around each other like they were meant to. Once they are finished Dean looks at the clock on the stove and it reads 9 p.m. "Its getting kind of late, and as much as I hate to say this, but I think you should go home." "Really why just because its 9? Really Dean, its not that late. I bet that you would stay up until at least midnight if I wasn't here." Castiel says looking Dean right in the eyes, challenging him to something but to what Dean doesn't know. 
> 
>  
> 
> _what am I getting my self into right now?_ Castiel thinks to himself "I could just stay here for a bit longer, and we could watch T.V. or just cuddle on the couch." "Okay fine. What ever you want Cas. I do love cuddling. Like so damn much, what can I say, I am a teddy bear who is a softy. No matter how hard I am on the out side" Dean says walking over to the couch in the living room and sitting down waiting for Castiel so that he could settle down with him and cover up. They watch all of the Jurassic Park movies. They fall asleep in the middle of the latest movie. Dean wakes up to use the bathroom, but with Castiel laying on top of him, he decides to just wait it out till the movie ends. When the movie ends Dean wakes Castiel up, with a kiss saying, " Castiel its like 2 a.m. come on its too early for you to drive home lets just go to my bed." "Okay, but do we really have to move?" Castiel said groggily. "Yes we do. I so damn tired, and I have to use the urinary chamber, so lets go c'mon." Dean says pushing Castiel up a little so that he can get up, but he doesn't, so Dean slings his arm over his back and picks Castiel up over his shoulder. 
> 
>  
> 
> Dean brings him to his room. While setting him down Dean feels something hard press against his chest and that's when Dean realizes that Castiel has a boner.  _Does he have a boner from me picking him up and being flung over my shoulder? Does he like to be man handled?_ " You can sleep over there on my couch if you don't feel comfortable in the bed with me." Dean says as he leaves to use the bathroom, and change. When he comes back all that he can see is that Castiel has taken off his clothes, down to his boxer briefs, and is covered up to his head with the thick comforter. Dean takes off every thing but his boxers and a shirt that he just changed into.  _Castiel may be too tired to express how comfy he is with being almost naked in bed yet, so I will just wear this for now._ Dean peals back the comforter and slides underneath quietly. Trying not to wake Castiel. He falls asleep fast next to Castiel. The last thing he remembers is thinking to himself  _I think that I can get used to this. it is very nice t have someone to snuggle up close to and fall asleep next to at night._
> 
>  
> 
> When they wake up the next morning Dean lets Castiel kiss him, what can he say he likes the way that Castiel's lips feel every time they touch. " Well good morning to you too. Do you remember what happened last night?" Dean asks between the kisses that he is receiving from Castiel. "Well I know that we fell asleep on the couch and now we are in your bed. but I still have my usual sleep wear on so nothing scandalous happened, at least I think it didn't." " No it didn't, but something kinda happened though, you refused to come up stairs with me so I had to pick you up, and when I picked you up, apparently you liked it.... a lot, way more than I thought you would. I set you down on the bed and your boner poked my chest." Dean says slightly laughing. And Castiel blushes like a little school girl. "Hey its okay, I like a little man handling too and a lot more shit than that and a lot more than I am willing to admit right now so don't sweat it." "Okay. Well now I'm dying to know what your kinky ass is into. I cant wait." Castiel says with a huge grin on his face. Dean leans into Castiel's personal space with his hands on the bed, but then moving on to Castiel's thick thighs, whispering into Castiel's ear "Oh I bet you can't wait, because I would love to explore shit with you that I never even knew I was into." Goose bumps explode onto Castiel's skin like the bloom of a flower. "Now see that, that reaction is what I like, that right there turns me on, because I know that I love it too." Dean says leaning back into his own personal space but keeping his hands on Castiel's thighs, squeezing a little before he all but attacks Castiel and kisses him for a few minuets. 
> 
>  
> 
> By the time one of their stomachs growls they know its time to stop before they both die of starvation. They break apart breathing erratically, leaning their foreheads together waiting for their breathing to return to normal. Then the head down for breakfast, by now its so late they may as well call it brunch. Who the hell cares? Right. Dean gives Castiel a few more kisses. Just because he can.  _I love that I can just do that now, after just wanting to do it, I can. I can just do it when ever I want to now. Well almost when ever, we still haven't told any one yet so maybe just a lot when we are in private. Because damn I just want to do it so much._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again thank you guys for all reading my fic... I know its not the greatest fic but im having fun writing and you all like it so thank you so much


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

 

 

> They decide that it is best for them to just stay at Deans house and eat because one, Dean can cook like a damn chef and two, they both just need to be alone right now. Just the two of them, it feels nice to be like this. Just Dean and Castiel. No body else, no one to tell them that its wrong for them to be together, or that they have to give out every little detail of their love life.  _Would this really be called a love life already?_ Castiel thinks to himself as Dean makes so bomb ass eggs and bacon. Served with orange juice and milk. The usual brunch stuff. Castiel grabs the plates while Dean finishes up the cooking. He fixes them a plate and then they eat.
> 
>  
> 
> They pick up their food and plates and Deans phone rings. He runs to go get it. When he answers it, Benny says " Hey Dean. Have you seen the news lately? There is just about nothing but you and Castiel, together. Doing things that you wouldn't do unless you are in a relationship. Are you and Castiel in a relationship?" Dean just stands there staring at Castiel, Benny coughs snapping Dean out of it. "Castiel what do you think should we tell him the truth or have him deny it?" Dean said pulling the phone away from his face, covering the microphone. Castiel just shook his head yes and Dean put the phone on speaker. "Hello Benny, this is Castiel. We are dating, but I swear we didn't do any thing yet." "Well not according to the many pictures. Dean what is going on. You need to at least tell me the truth." " Okay Benny look he is right. But nothing other than what is in the pictures happened." Dean moves the phone once again away from his face and looks at Castiel, searching his face for something saying anything other than for Dean to tell Benny that he can tell the press. Castiel just stops Dean from answering hm. 
> 
>  
> 
> "Look Benny, we have only started to date, like yesterday or so. You can tell the press do what ever you want. But we just ask that we have our privacy. We apparently have liked each other for a while." "That's okay, I can let them know that yes you are in a relationship, but are taking it slow. That is the best thing I can do." "That's great we just want respect, and to keep this between us for as long as possible. Can you call Crowley and tell him please?" "Yes I will call Crowley." Benny says and hangs up. Dean just puts his phone in his pocket and looks at Castiel. Castiel just closes the space between he and Dean and pulls Dean in. Hugging Dean, he whispered in Deans ear, "Every thing will be okay. We can handle this." He pressed as close to Dean as possible to just lean in and kiss him. 
> 
>  
> 
> The kiss isn't very motivating to push any further, its just something to ground Dean. Make him realize that every thing is going to be okay. Castiel pulls away from Dean, and Deans face changes in an instant. He immediately wants to feel Castiel's lips again. Why? Because it feels good. Dean looks at Castiel and he just says" Wow okay I guess that we have to be more carful. Castiel I'm sorry for causing this trouble." "Dean it is not your fault. It takes two to kiss. So it is not your fault, it is no ones fault. We liked each other and took action on those feelings. You cant help who you have feelings for. Love is love, no matter what form it comes in." Castiel leans in once more and places another kiss on Deans lips.
> 
>  
> 
> Dean suggests that they go some where else for the day maybe even just Castiel's house. Because Dean just wants to go some other place other than his own house right now. So he and Castiel go to a coffee shop. They order their favorite drinks and some snacks for the drive home. They both went in Castiel's car and they try to stay hidden from as many people as possible so they just go out to get the coffee and go back to Castiel's. Castiel opens the door for Dean since he is holding all of the food and drinks. "Why thank you fine sir, very kind of you. I must repay you for your services." Dean says with a sneaky smirk on his face. He sets every thing down on the little counter by the door in Castiel's house, and then he grabs Castiel and pushes him against the door. Pinning him there with his hands. Leaning in to whisper "Im so damn happy that I can just do this at any moment that I want to, at least when we are alone." Dean bites Castiel's ear softly and then as he slowly moves away he pulls it with him. He lets go at the perfect moment on the fine line between pain and arousal. Castiel groans. Dean pushes as close as possible and kisses Castiel hard. Rolling his hips into the divot of Castiel's hip bone.
> 
>  
> 
> Pushing into Castiel's leg with every kiss that he places on Castiel's lips. Castiel groans into Deans mouth and Dean perks up at the sound of Castiel's groan. Castiel groans again once he realizes that Dean is in fact hard right now. Castiel flips them around so that Dean is now against the wall and Castiel kisses Dean. Doing exactly what Dean was doing to him just moments ago. Dean just pushes Castiel back and looks him up and down. Pausing at the bulge in his pants, saying " Awe Castiel, me too. But damn that it hot." Castiel smashes their lips together again and they make out for a few minuets. Dean pushes Castiel back, looking at him like he is starving for Castiel. Any kind of touch, sound, anything from Castiel that Dean can have in this very moment he wants it. Castiel grabs Deans arm and drags him to his bedroom.
> 
>  
> 
> In Castiels bedroom it is nice and big. but with welcoming furniture. Dean gets shoved down on Castiel's king sized mattress, and Dean laughs a little at the fact that he was just basically thrown down, and loved it a little too much. Castiel climbs on top of him and then starts to rub his hand up and down Deans arm, while kissing him. Castiel holds himself up with his arms under himself, and starts to undo Deans button and zipper. Dean moves his hands out of the way and he does it himself. Castiel ignores Deans hard on and then keeps kissing him like there is no tomorrow. Then he grabs a hold of Dean dick and starts to use of the pre cum to slick up the shaft and he starts to very slowly jerk Dean.  Castiel jacks Dean while kissing him, and Dean shamelessly lets out loud moans. With out a care in the world. But the moans are absorbed by Castiel's. Castiel takes advantage of Deans mouth being open from the groans and shoves his tongue inside of Deans mouth. Dean letting Castiel inside of his mouth. With out a single problem.
> 
>  
> 
> Castiel continues to jerk Dean. "God Cas, I can feel it. I'm close." Dean yells for release. But Castiel just slows his strokes and then stops. Whispering "Just wait for after lunch and I'll make it worth your while." in Deans ear making him shutter and goose bumps erupt on his skin. Castiel kisses him and then leaves Dean to decide to listen to Castiel and put himself back in his pants or just finish the job. Dean puts him self in his pants and then finds Castiel in his study. They go over the script that they keep copies of because they never know whos house they will be at, so they have just started making copies to keep around. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just thought that I should let you guys know that I will not be writing a lot of the scenes for the show they are acting in. mostly because we already know the episodes. they will be the same except that some scenes will be changed into Destiel scenes. But the ones changed, I will write...…… I really love you guys. And things are going to get a little bit more spicy I promise. I write my chapters a bit every day so I don't know how things will go it is just as much of a surprise to me as it is to you

 

>  
> 
>  
> 
> Castiel and Dean move to the living room after being in the study for too long. Then when Dean leaves to go to the bathroom, Castiel get sup to get a snack. When Dean sees Castiel sitting down in the living room with a snack Dean says "Hey, how about we go get an early lunch and come back to finish what you said you would." Castiel just grabs Deans hand and pulls him in for a kiss. The kiss meant nothing really, but Dean leaned into the kiss anyway. He really loves kissing Castiel. Castiel kisses like no one else Dean has ever kissed before. Castiel puts meaning into the smallest of kisses, even if it is just because Castiel wants to kiss Dean. They break apart and Dean says "I love your kisses. They make me feel loved." Castiel grabs his keys and they both get into his car and they drive off to a café to get some lunch.
> 
>  
> 
> At the café they order their items and while waiting for their food Benny walks up to them and says "Hey brother. What's up?" Dean turns around slowly. Knowing that it is Benny. "Nothing really after earlier to day we had to get out. So we went to get breakfast and then hours later we are here." Dean looks at Castiel as smiles, because he knows what will happen after they bring their food home. Benny just looks at the two of them and laughs quietly. "You two are just ridiculous. Any way, I talked to Crowley. He said that this actually is great for the show, because of the 'chemistry' that the two of you show will be real for the characters. He also thinks that we should tell the press about you two but not just yet. Maybe wait a few weeks." Deans face just says that he is feeling upset Castiel can tell so he moves a little bit closer to him. Dean hates being bothered by his relationships. Because it just starts drama that really could have been avoided, or that it is no one else's business other him and his significant other.
> 
>  
> 
> When their order number is called out Dean walks forward to grab it. When he gets back he says "At least with you here it doesn't look like me and Cas are out getting lunch together. It looks like we met up here to get lunch with you, and for that I am thankful." "Yeah okay well let me order my food and then we can sit for a bit and talk to help make it seem like that. That may actually help hide it for a bit longer." Benny orders his food and then he Dean and Castiel all go to sit at one of the small booths. Dean and Castiel sit together on one side with Benny on the other side. They sit and eat for a few minuets and then say their good byes. Dean and Castiel set their food in the back seat, and then get in the car to leave.
> 
>  
> 
> On the car ride home Castiel puts one of his hands on Deans thigh. Grabbing and massaging it. Making Dean take deep breaths and his head go back in the seat. Every time that Dean moves in his seat some more, Castiel moves his hand closer to Deans crotch. He grabs harder, and then slides his hand down Deans thigh and back up until he reaches Deans crotch. He grazes Deans dick and he feels a tent in his jeans that are already too tight. Castiel takes his eyes off of the road for only a second to look down and he sees Dean is semi- hard. So he hovers over Deans crotch for a second before he puts his hand on Deans dick. He pushes down hard enough of put just enough pressure to makes Dean moan. " You are easy to turn on. Its kind of hot you know." Dean looks at Castiel and follows the way his shirt holds on tight to him like Castiel is the life line for the shirt. He follows all the way down to his crotch. Castiel is semi- hard too.
> 
>  
> 
> Dean does exactly as Castiel is doing to Dean. Trying to stop himself from getting any more hard. But the sounds that Castiel are letting out of his beautiful mouth are not helping Dean at this moment. So he lets loose his own sounds to even out the battle field. Dean waits for them to be at a stop light to lean over and whisper "You know, I love public play sometimes." right in Castiel's face. Just close enough for Castiel to feel the warmth from Deans breath on his ear. It just so happens that this is the longest stop light in town. So when goose bumps erupt on Castiel's skin, Dean kisses him nice and deep. Pulling away with a wet smack. His hand leaving Castiel's leg. Castiel try's to stop the cry in his throat clawing its way out his mouth, from the loss of Deans body. Castiel drives forward when someone honks at them from behind. Dean just sits there for the rest of the drive with a boner, looking at Castiel every once in a while. Its not that long of a drive to Castiel's house after the long stop light. Dean grabs the left over food and Castiel unlocks the house. 
> 
>  
> 
> Dean sets the food down on the counter, and Castiel locks the door. "Upstairs. Now." Castiel said to Dean in a demanding voice.  _Damn if that isn't fucking hot. Then I don't know what is._ Dean thinks to himself walking to Castiel's room. Dean turs around once in Castiel's room and Castiel is already walking to push Dean down on the bed. " The things you do to me Dean Winchester. What you did in the car, I loved it." He crawls on top of Dean and kisses him before he can say something. They just lay there kissing and thrusting to each other. Each humming with enjoyment and they do so.  Dean grabs a hold of Castiel's arm that is holding him above Dean and he holds Castiel's arm. Snaking his way up to Castiel's shoulder to push Castiel forward into the kissing. Castiel lets himself go limp, putting him and Dean clothing to clothing. Panting and trying to catch their breath. 
> 
>  
> 
> Castiel starts to put his hands under Deans shirt, to take it off. Dean lifts his shoulders the best that he can to help Castiel. Then Castiel works on Deans belt and pants. Castiel's hand trails down Deans body, stopping to play with one of his nipples. "Oh my God, yes!" Dean shouts. Some what being muffled by Castiel's mouth. Dean moves Castiel's hands away and undoes it himself. "You really need to work on your pants skills." Dean says laughing. He pulls Castiel in again for a kiss. Castiel pulls Deans pants down enough, to be right above his knees, and leans on his elbows and just lets his hands roam all over Deans body. He brings one of his hands down to Deans thigh, and brings it back up into the waist band of his underwear. Castiel slightly grabs Deans dick and starts to drag his hand up and down the shaft. Swirling his hand when he reaches the slit of his cock. Brining some of the precum down his shaft making it easier to jack Dean. Dean moaning loudly when Castiel pulls up to gather more precum. He pushes into Castiel's hand on every down stroke. Making the perfect rhythm. 
> 
>  
> 
> Castiel strokes Dean and leans down to kiss Dean on the lips. He pulls away and makes his way down Deans throat. Sucking a mark on Deans neck. Not hard enough to actually leave a dark bruise but enough for it to hurt a little bit. Dean can feel that he is close. He picks up the pace in Castiel's hand and his stomach is tensing up, and he comes. Castiel bringing him all the way through his orgasm, pumping him until he is finished. Castiel reaches over and picks up Deans T-shirt he threw off to clean up the mess. "That was. Wow just wow." Dean said breathing fast, looking at Castiel like they have just had the best sex ever. "How will I ever repay you?" Dean grabs Castiel and drags him down to Deans shirtless body. Kissing him, and flipping them around. Dean puts his body on Castiel's and props up on his elbows.
> 
>  
> 
> Dean takes Castiel's shirt and pants off. Kissing Castiel. Pulling away he sucks in one of Castiel's nipples and pinches the other one. He lets go and brings his hands down to Castiel's dick. Grabbing it and doing exactly what Castiel did to him. But Castiel is much more reactive to what Dean is doing to him. Dean pumps his hand over Castiel's dick and Castiel comes gasping for breath. Dean uses his same shirt from just now and cleans up Castiel. Then they just lay there for a little bit, falling asleep for a few hours.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> m gonna have another time travel.. its not that far only a few months so that its time to start filming..... Than you guys for reading my fic I know is not that great i love u guys

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> Once Dean wakes up to Castiel on top of him, Dean try's to get Castiel off of him. But instead he just sits there with Cas on top of him.  _He is just too cute to wake up right now._ Dean thinks to him self, smiling at Castiel's sleeping form. He just starts to reach over with his free hand and stroke Cas' face. Kind of bringing Castiel up to kiss him, soft and easy. Dean can not wait any longer for Castiel to wake up. "Hey Cas, I kind of need you to wake up, I'm starving." He nudges Castiel a little and then rolls him over, kissing him. The only sound that comes out of Castiel is  _mmmmmmhhhh,_ and Dean cant help but to pin Castiel's hands above his head. Dean just lets his body take what it wants. What it wants is close contact. So his body collapses on top of Castiel but he still holds himself up on his elbows. Castiel thrusts up into Deans groin.
> 
>  
> 
> "Woah Castiel, woah. Quick to get things moving are we?" Dean says mocking Castiel with his own growing dick. Already half hard, Dean just stares at Cas. Castiel pushes Dean back, after he realized that Dean too is getting hard, "I thought that you were starving, the way you said it, makes it sound as if you haven't eaten in days. Apparently being horney warns off being hungry." Castiel pulls Dean down and kisses him one more time. Smiling into the kiss when Dean licks his lips, and pushes further into the kiss. Groaning loudly just because he can. Castiel pushes him off and stands up. "That's it you little tease, well not little but still a tease. Im going to get you back one day. I wont let you come." Dean stays in the bed naked as ever. Waiting for Castiel to leave, once he does Dean stands up and goes to the bathroom. He looks at him self in the mirror. 
> 
>  
> 
> _Wow that was freaking great. I can't wait to do that again_ Dean thought to himself. He used the bathroom ad then left. He went into the kitchen, to find Cas thrifting trough his cabinets for dinner. When Dean enters the kitchen, he quietly walks behind Cas and snakes his hand over his waist and hugged him close to his body. He pressed his head against Castiel's back. Cas hummed with enjoyment and pushed back into Dean's touch. They are still both shirtless and only have on the boxers that they put on after they got out of bed. It's not exactly cold in the house but its not warm either, it feels comfortable. Castiel nudges him for him to get off of him so that he can grab what he needs to cook. "If you are actually hungry I need you to get off of me so that I can actually cook for you. You are not the only one who has amazing cooking skills Dean. Let me cook and then we can do what ever okay." Dean lets go of Cas annoyed and upset that he has to let go of him. "Okay well I'll be in the living room when you are finished so just call me and I'll come eat." Dean grabs Cas and smashes their mouths together. Kissing him starting with his lips and then moving to his jaw line, then his neck. Sucking a mark on his collar bone.   _Damnit i'm mad that I cant just kiss him how ever I want to. its not like they don't have make up to cover up the hickeys that I give him._ Dean says to himself and then laughs while sucking marks on to Cas. "What is so funny?" Castiel says pushing him off, moaning immediately after feeling the loss of Deans lips. "Nothing really its just that, once we start filming I cant really kiss you how ever I want to or leave marks on you. It kind of sucks."
> 
>  
> 
> Things didn't go as Dean  said he would.Cas grabs Deans face and, looks in his eyes and then says "Well at least right now we can do what ever the fuck we want so, go a head and suck as many marks as you want. I don't mind, I love it." He kisses Dean and Dean releases Castiel when he slightly pushes Dean. Castiel turns around and keeps looking for what he needs to cook. When ever he has every thing in reach, Dean goes directly behind him. So that he can keep kissing Castiel and swaying with Castiel. Crotch to ass, Dean cant help but admit that it feels good to be like this. He hums to him self "What? Do you like this as much as I do? I can feel it." Castiel says pressing his ass into Deans crotch, and angling his head to the right so that he can lean back into Dean and feel him breath. When Castiel does this Deans breathing hitches. Castiel turns around in Deans arms and kisses him. "Okay do you know what I am cooking?" Dean responds with " Yes I do." "Great now its your turn. Get In front of me and start cooking." Castiel says and something about the way that he said it made Dean perk up nice and hard. Dean does as he was told. Castiel gets behind Dean and puts his hands around his waist, letting them rest just above Deans aching hard on. Dean is trying to push his hips forward. So that he can get some pressure on his aching dick. The fact that he can feel Castiel's hard on as well isn't helping the fact that he is super horney.
> 
>  
> 
> Castiel grabs the inside of Deans thigh just to remind him that he needs to stop. So he does but he pushes his ass into Castiel. Castiel backs up and swats his ass. Dean grabs the counter top next to the stove hard and try's not to let the loud moan out, but he fails. Castiel does it again and Dean just falls apart. Turning around he grabbed Castiel by the shoulders and smashed their lips together. "I fucking love that. Like a lot... " Dean whispered into Cas' ear, as he looked down at Deans boxers. He can see a big tent in them, something straining to get let free. "I also love when you whisper in my ear or when you reach you arms around me and kiss my neck. I love all of the classic cheesy 'chick flick moments' as normal people would put it." Castiel broke in to goose bumps, and he just turned his head from where it was next to Deans and then kissed him, biting Deans lower lip  playfully. Dean pulled apart, his lip still in Cas' mouth had the right amount of pain and pleasure, Dean said "That right there is what gets me every time." They share one more kiss before they finish dinner and then they sit down to eat.
> 
>  
> 
> They sit down on the couch and eat. While they are eating they keep playing with each other. Wither it be they just nudge each other with their elbows, or they purposely get in each others space so much that the other can barely eat their food. Or Castiel will lean into Deans touch and Dean does the same , or Castiel touches Deans leg. Making Deans waning hard on, more hard. Making it hard for Dean to eat. They are watching a Ghost Busters marathon while they eat. They set their plates down after they finish eating and then they just sit and watch the marathon on t.v. Then when commercials come on Castiel leaves to use the bathroom. When he comes back Dean is laying down all the way on the couch. So Castiel lays in the back of Dean. When Castiel lays down Dean covers them both up and they watch t.v. like that, Castiel resting his head on Deans shoulder. Dean can feel something poking him, then he realizes that Castiel too is still hard from dinner. Dean turns over and just looks at Castiel. Castiel reaches underneath Dean boxers and starts to stroke him. Useing the precome as lube, Castiel uses his thumb to gather some of it and then he spreads it on his hand. Then he strokes Dean. He drags his hand down his shaft a few times making Dean push his hips up into Cas' hand. Meeting Castiel's hand on every down stroke. Dean moans when he feels that he is getting close. But then Cas stops. "What did you stop. It was feeling amazing?" Dean said trying to refrain himself  from finishing himself. Castiel presses his lips to Dean's ear and says " I told you, I was gonna get you back for what you did earlier. So that's what I'm doing. I'm goin to do my best to make you come, and you will do hour best to not come. I you do come you can't make me come." Dean's don't come gets even more hard than it was before. So hard that it is painful. Castiel stops and he let's Dean go. Cleaning his hand on Dean's boxers, letting his hand roam where ever it wants to. All over Dean's body, giving Dean the chills.
> 
>  
> 
> Dean and Cas do this for a while longer and by the time Castiel has jacked Dean off for the third time I have he came so he just left feeling tired and disappointed in himself. When Dean makes it home he gets in the shower and he makes it quick and cold. He goes to sleep, and when he wakes up, he texts Cas good morning.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this may be the last chapter for this fic maybe a few more I don't know yet. because this is the whole goal of me writing this fic, dean and cas fall in love and then on the show they are in their characters kiss and they get horny.... im sorry but you can always tell me what promt you want me to do next in the facebook group All things Destiel and Cockles 18+ tag me and ill see what you have... my facebook name is kaylie peck... I swear that my other fics will be so much better than this I just cant take on such daunting tasks im sorry so so sorry. I love you all.. I lost interest in this fic im very sorry for a shitty and way to quick ending. I did not expect it.

> Dean and Castiel show up to filming separately and they just really go over the script and they start filming. Tats it, that's all that they do for the whole day of filming. They get corrected on how to say a line or they get told the correct line. That's how the grind is going to be until the first break.
> 
> The first scene filmed is when Castiel "Falls" from heaven, and Michael and Castiel first get introduce to each other. Michael asks Castiel who he is. Castiel tells him "I am the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition." Castiel leans in to kiss Michael. Dean steps forward to reach Castiel. Their lips touch, Castiel brings his hand up to cradle Deans face. Then Dean puts his hands on Castiel's hips, and leans into the kiss, like he wants it. Because he does. They pull apart with dark pupils, and slightly panting, Castiel says, "I have been waiting to do that ever since I saw your damned soul in Hell. I saw how perfect that you were, yet you think that you didn't deserve to be saved."Tthe other cast and crew just look at them with nothing but shock on their faces. The director says, "Wow, okay that was great guys lets take a break and get back to it." Dean and Castiel just walk away from each other, and one of the actors they are working with, walked up to them and said, "Wow that was something else wasn't it?" Dean and Castiel just look at eachother and say "We were just doing our job" The break ends and they resume filming. And they finish.
> 
>  
> 
> They go home at about 2a.m. just to wake up and do it again. For the next few months. Dean and Castiel have kissed on set so many more times since that first one, and now that the fact that Dean and Castiel have been dating makes it out into the media, makes since to the cast and crew. They have sex plenty of times, and loved it. They have argued just like a normal couple, they have slept together, and loved it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I should be posting once a week or once a month I don't know yet I am in high school senior year and its close to graduation date I am busy with my JROTC class and graduation stuff but I will try to post often


End file.
